1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety grip and more particularly pertains to such a grip specifically adapted for use in conjunction with a pair of nail clippers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of nail clippers is known in the prior art. More specifically, nail clippers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of personal grooming are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,563 to d'Orgelys, U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,430 to Allen, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,449 to Lee et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,666 to Tsay, U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,673 to McMullen, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,011 to Gamble all disclose nail clipper constructions.
In this respect, the a safety grip according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing increased gripping on a pair of nail clippers.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved safety grip which can be used in conjunction with nail clippers. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.